Sonata
by redgrrl
Summary: They met at the beginning of Senior High. Just like a winter sonata, gradually melting away into Spring... this is a tale of unforgettable love.[SxS][ExT]


Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura isn't mine.

This is my first project out of six. Hope you enjoy!

By the way, the quotes in italics are a vital part to this story… just thought you might want to know.

Kaworu is a new character that you will all despise. I can guarantee you on that.

Sonata - Prologue

_-Just like a winter sonata, gradually melting away into spring…_

"Ah! Touya, you should have woken me up earlier. The teacher will make me do push ups again!" Kinomoto Sakura yelled as she ran down the wooden stairs, and towards the kitchen. She grabbed the last toast, with butter spread over it, and she smiled, "See you all soon! Gotta fly!"

Touya looked back, and he smiled gratefully, "Mum…she made the right choice, giving me such a great sister,"

Fujitaka Kinomoto looked up from his breakfast, and he pushed his glasses up, "Do you honestly think so…?" he sighed, shaking his head. Reminiscent of the past, Fujitaka said, with his hand under his chin, "Did you know, Touya, you used to despise your sister? You thought she was a devil, sent out to kill Nadeshiko after she was born."

The brown haired senior student looked at his father, and he smiled, "I _used _to…" he smirked again, "I need to catch up with the monster."

Fujitaka smiled, and he picked up his cup of tea, "Goodbye. Have a safe trip."

…

Touya rode on his bike, and he smirked as his sister came into sight, "Hey, Sakura! I'm just going to ride ahead of you, if you don't mind…"

Sakura turned around, and she stuck her tongue out, "Do what you like!"

Touya quickly forgot about Sakura's wellbeing (he's such a good brother), when he saw his best friend, Yukito. Touya rode towards Yukito, and he yelled, "Hurry! Or else the old crab will get us again!"

Sakura shook her head slightly as she heard her brother and Yukito argue about who was going to win the race getting to school. She grinned as she saw her childhood friend, Kaworu, running towards the bus. Sakura made a disgusted expression on her face as she started running. The bus stopped around the corner, and Kaworu watched patiently as Sakura came running towards him.

The bus was packed with students already, and Kaworu pushed Sakura onto the bus. The doors closed, and Sakura's eyes widened and she motioned her hands towards the taxis. Kaworu, outside, nodded.

He didn't want to tell Sakura he didn't have any money, and besides, he'd miss the bus already, so he'll definitely be late.

He waved goodbye to Sakura, who was on the bus already.

The bus trip took about an hour usually, and towards the final destination, the student numbers slowly decreased. Sakura too, had to get off at one stage…but she always fell asleep on the way.

She felt a hand slowly push her head away, and her head met the bus's wall with a 'bang'.

Sakura woke, and massaged her head. With a slight irritation in her movements, Sakura turned around to yell at whoever pushed her head away…only to find herself trapped in the boy's amber eyes. Sakura's cheeks turned slightly red as she moved her head jerkily. Finally, she said, annoyed, "Why did you push my head away?"

The boy glanced towards Sakura, and he said softly, "Your head was on my shoulder…"

Sakura bit her lip in frustration, and she opened the window. She let the strong breeze run through her long auburn hair, and she smiled contentedly. Suddenly, her eyebrow's knotted together as she turned in on the boy, and she said loudly, "We've passed the school! Why didn't you wake me up?"

When the boy gave no response, Sakura yelled, "Stop!"

The boy raised his eyebrows as Sakura took his hand, and clasped it tightly as she dragged him off the bus. Sakura turned around, once on the concrete pathway, and bowed slightly to the bus driver.

As the bus left, Sakura waved her hand, and a taxi came along. Sakura smiled at the boy, and she motioned for him to get into the taxi. The boy was still hesitant, so Sakura pushed him in.

…

"Come on! There's still time!" Sakura said in a tight whisper, "We'll come over the school wall so we miss that old crab's lectures on how 'people-should-never-be-late'. She looked at the boy with amber eyes, and she smiled evilly, "Can you get down for a second? I'll hop onto your back and climb over the wall!"

The boy raised his eyebrows in amusement as he got down onto the pavement. He felt Sakura's feet on his back, and he stood up to find Sakura almost falling off the stone-brick wall. With a smirk on his face, the boy reached for Sakura's feet and helped her regain her balance.

Sakura looked at him with slight gratitude, and she held out her hand, "Come on up! I'll help you."

The boy smirked again, and he declined Sakura's hand. Instead, he reached for the wall, and climbed over it.

Sakura watched with amusement, and grinned at the boy, "Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you around here."

The boy seemed a little bit uncertain to tell the girl his name. Over a minute later, the boy picked up Sakura's shoe, which had fallen off when she climbed over the wall, and gently put the shoe on Sakura's foot. Sakura smiled shyly.

_This is almost like Cinderella… _

She was shocked when the boy said quietly, "My name's Li Syaoran."

"Li-Kun it is!" Sakura said cheerfully, "We have to run, before Old Crab gets us."

Syaoran watched with interest as the girl before him looked down from the wall, "Do you need some help?"

Sakura, with her dignity, said in a strong voice, "Nope! I'll jump down!"

Syaoran made a muffling noise, trying to hide his laugh, and said, "Whatever suits you."

Sakura looked at Syaoran again, who was walking away, with her mouth wide open. She narrowed her eyes, and she said loudly, "You will leave a girl like this?"

Syaoran laughed out loud this time, and he turned around, and offered Sakura his hand.

And Sakura took it.

…

"And we should welcome our new transfer student, Li Syaoran, to our school, Tomoeda High." The 'old crab', namely, Terada-sensei said, "Li Syaoran…you…can sit in the desk that's spare…next to Sakura Kinomoto's. Kinomoto, please raise your hand."

Sakura looked up, and she was about to raise her hand when Syaoran said softly, "No need. I know who she is."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but the stares her classmates gave her were rather intimidating. She shrugged, and continued with her mathematics.

Terada continued, "Kaworu, you should organize his timetable for him. Please let him choose a club that he likes. That concludes my announcements. I now hand you over to your teacher. Good morning to you all." And with that, Terada left the classroom.

Later in the day, Takahashi Kaworu approached Li Syaoran and said rather loudly, "Which club would you like to choose, Li-kun."

Syaoran looked at Takahashi wearily, and he muttered, "I don't want to join a club. Goodbye to you too." He smirked, and picked up his bag, "I don't feel like school anymore. I'm going home."

Sakura Kinomoto (and the rest of the class), looked up when they heard Li Syaoran's remark. Sakura dropped her pen in a daze. As Li Syaoran left the classroom, she grabbed the class-notebook from Kaworu, and she said quickly, "I'll see if I can stop him, and get him to join a club."

She smiled brightly back at Kaworu, and ran out of the classroom.

Tomoyo sighed, "What was that all about…"

Outside, Sakura Kinomoto, grabbed Syaoran's sleeve, and she smiled. She could feel her heart beating harder and harder. _It's just because I was running… _

"Li-san, can you please choose a club? You're making everything more difficult." Sakura said.

Syaoran turned to face Sakura as he leaned on the railing, and he smirked, "Fine. Tell me what clubs there are."

Sakura grinned back at him, and she said, "There's the soccer, art, music…"

"What club…is Takahashi in."

It was a statement.

Sakura murmured, "The radio-club. I'm in it as well."

"The entire better. I'll do radio. Say Kinomoto-san, have you ever heard of the story of a boy who entered the shadow lands?"

When Sakura shook her head, Syaoran said, as if in a dream, "The boy walked into the shadow lands one day when he was lonely…only to find everywhere he went, there were only shadows. It only made the boy even lonelier, and he ceased to talk to anyone." He glanced at Sakura, and he smiled lightly, "That's the end."

"That boy in the story…_he was you,_ wasn't he?"

Syaoran smirked, and he walked away, leaving Sakura pondering on the story of the boy, and the shadow lands.

End of chapter one

Author's note: This story is based upon a drama series that was in 2002. The storyline, and the events are slightly mixed up, and the character roles are as well, so the story works out.

Anyway, leaving it at that, I'll give my compliments to whoever can guess the name of the series that I based this story upon. Chapters after this will be much sadder, and yes, when I watched the series, I could predict everything that happened. Hopefully I'll be able to modify my story so that doesn't happen…

Editor's note: Wow, Isabella has made a few mistakes, but seeing that I'm the editor I had to change it. Well, it is a fairly good story but the only problem is that I can't speak Japanese so the names she uses, I can't edit. Anyways, Isabella is a very good writer. – Jana


End file.
